The invention relates to a method and a device for orienting flat items of mail towards a narrow edge.
Stacks of items of mail are automatically separated at the input end of the sorting machine for items of mail, with the respective frontmost item of mail being removed in each instance. The individual items of mail are then conveyed one after the other in an upright position to processing devices such as address readers and printers. This prevents the items of mail at the processing devices from being rotated or elevated. Since this is frequently the case after separation, the items of mail pass through an orientation path after separation. (cf. DE 1 116 602 A, DE 37 09 659 C2, DE 195 28 829 C2, FR 2 692 565 A1). In DE 1 116 602 A, DE 37 09 659 C2, DE 195 28 829 C2 and FR 2 692 565 A1, these consist of an open U-shaped conveying channel, in which the items of mail are conveyed in an upright position without any lateral pressure. In this case, the items of mail are oriented towards the lower narrow edge (lower edge) whilst passing through the orientation path by virtue of their own gravity. The orientation path is thereby designed for ‘acceptable’ ranges in relation to thicknesses, i.e. either for letters and cards or large letters, magazines etc. If, however, a broad thickness range is to be processed, i.e. both thin letters and magazines, the distance of the lateral limit stops of the transport channel must be designed for the maximum thickness of an item of mail.
Thin items of mail with poor intrinsic stiffness however can collapse at least partially whilst passing through the essentially wider conveying channel. They are not then correctly oriented when transferred on the subsequent transport path to the processing devices, this possibly resulting in transport faults, damage to items of mail and reading errors.